Of Specialty Pancakes Coke II and Compassion, Creativity, & Comfort
by FredNeverDied
Summary: Cute double-shot between Shawn and Gus concerning Jules (and guest-starring Bill Cosby!). Shawn comes in late to a breakfast date/early-morning appointment and Gus wants to know why! Revelations and revelry ensue. Jules and pineapples included, of course. No fluff. Please Read and Review! Dedicated to my brother Jeb. Merry Chistmas buddy.
1. Introducing the Great New Idea of Shawn

_Of Specialty Pancakes; Coke II; and Compassion, Creativity, and Comfort_

Shawn Spencer jogged up to the restaurant door, and then, trying not to look late, strolled in. He slipped into an empty bar stool beside his best friend, Burton Guster.

"You're very late." Gus said quietly, turning a page in his book.

"Twenty minutes is not 'very late'." Shawn grumbled.

"You can watch almost an entire _Cheers_ episode in twenty minutes." Gus replied coolly.

"Yeah, well I got a little hung up at home."

Gus's only responded by turning another page, coldly ignoring his friend.

"Oh, quit with the dramatic effects, you aren't that fast a reader!" Shawn hissed.

"Actually, Shawn," said Gus, finally looking at his friend, "I _am_ that fast a reader because I have an IQ of—"

"Don't start with that!" Shawn said, exasperated. "I'm sorry I was busy and missed twenty minutes of our little 'breakfast date'."

"Uh-uh!" said Gus, angry now, "don't you start undermining our breakfast _appointment_ like it's no big deal. We come here every January 2nd, for the half birthday of the country. It's the one day they serve red-white-and-blue pancakes at breakfast!"

"They're just _pancakes_…" Shawn started.

"They're _red-white-and-blue_ pancakes, Shawn! They're patriotic! Unlike some people…"

"Don't start with the unpatriotic thing! Just because I find the fact that our national bird is a _balding_, decrepit eagle, does not mean I do not love America!"

A little cough interrupted them and turned in unison to see the waitress standing near them, her eyebrows raised just a little at having just caught the last bit of the conversation. But to the girl's credit, she did recover quickly.

"Can I get you something?" she asked Shawn in a chipper voice.

"Yes," he replied immediately, "Can I have the _great new taste of Coke_?"

The Bill Cosby impersonation was lost on the younger girl.

"I'm sorry…?" she asked, her smile faltering.

"Oh come on!" Shawn started, "Remember when Coca-Cola launched their new drink in '85 and everybody thought it was disgusting…"

"He'll have a Coke," Gus interrupted, glaring pointedly at Shawn, "_Just_ a Coke—apparently the important deliciousness of the pancakes of this fine establishment are lost upon my friend here." The girl smiled nervously and scuttled away; but not before Shawn, unable to let the matter drop, tipped back his seat and shouted after her,

"You know you remember it! It had Bill Cosby, '_introducing the great new taste_'…" Gus grabbed Shawn's sweatshirt by the front and jerked his stool back onto all fours.

"What's wrong with you this morning?" Gus demanded, "You're off. That wasn't even funny and you never miss our food rituals."

"But dude," Shawn protested incredulously, neatly changing the subject, "When did we get so _old_ that our childhood is _dated_? You know what? This really throws everything into perspective! Where should we be now? Should we be out of college? Should we be getting married…?"

"Number One)" Gus cut in, "You _should_ be out of college. And Two) When did you ever start thinking about marriage?" He froze. "Oh no, you really are off. Are you feeling okay?" He reached up to touch Shawn's forehead but the latter slapped his hand away.

"I'm fine," he muttered.

"Then why are you suddenly talking about getting married?" Gus peered at him suspiciously. "Spill," he demanded. Shawn hesitated for a moment and then slumped.

"Fine," he said, all humor gone, "It's just that…Juliet and I, well, we've have been living together for a few months now and it's been really great, and…well, I've, um, I've realized that I can't see my future without her in it anymore." Shawn gushed out the last words and peeked at Gus, anticipating his best friend's response. He'd been thinking the idea over a lot lately but he hadn't planned on voicing it to anyone until he'd mulled it over even more. Gus only gaped at him.

"You want to ask Jules…," he started slowly, "You want to…to _propose_ to Juliet?"

Shawn nodded, feeling like an idiot. If _Gus_ found it so hard to believe then what more should he expect from Jules…?

"You're going to ask Juliet O'Hara to be…"Gus continued, still shocked. "…Shawn that's…

"…Crazy?" Shawn asked in a small voice.

"…_About time_!" Gus shouted. Other patrons in the restaurant turned around to glare but Gus went on loudly.

"Dude, that's awesome, have you picked her ring out yet?"

"Um…" Shawn began, still trying to comprehend this, "You actually think she would say yes if I asked?"

Gus laughed.

"Of course she would! Why wouldn't she? Can I help you pick it out…I _am_ considered (here, Gus thumbed his nose, par usual) to be more of a diamond connoisseur than you are…"

"What? Who says they consider you…never mind, I was going to ask you to help me anyway. I just wasn't sure about Jules…"

"Shawn," Gus said seriously, "Juliet loves you _a lot_. You two are perfect for each other."

"Really?"

"_Yeah_. Like I said, it's about time."

Shawn's face broke into a wide grin.

"Hey waitress?" He shouted, standing up, "Can we get the Coke II and the pancakes to go? My friend and I are going engagement ring shopping!"

**A/N: My first Psych fic. How'd I do? Review and I will bring you a big ole' Psych-style pineapple (fresh from Wal-Mart cause that's all I can afford. :-P)**


	2. Spur of the Moment

_**A/N**__: Just dividing the chapters up so they're a little more even._

_Of Specialty Pancakes; Coke II; and Compassion, Creativity & Comfort_

Four hours later, Shawn and Gus were back at the Psych headquarters. They'd left the breakfast diner with their pancakes (but no Coke II, as a frustrated Shawn had pointed out, loudly, multiple times) amidst many shouts of congratulations. Gus tried to explain that; no, no, the ring was for Shawn and Shawn's _girl_friend; but the former dragged him out before he could finish. All during the ring shopping he'd grumbled about "not being able to go back there again," which Shawn heartily ignored.

Now they were back at the office examining the object of several hours' determination. Gus was the cause for most of the time spent. He'd deliberated with the jeweler over every _single_ ring's compassion, creativity, and comfort (yes, Shawn _had_ heard it that way) while Shawn just thought they all looked great. But, he had to agree, it was time well-spent.

The ring's band was smooth yellow gold with one larger white diamond in the middle and two smaller ones on either side. Shawn had already put aside enough money for it weeks ago, despite his fears and misgivings.

Now, he was distactedly fingering with it, sitting on his desk while Gus made lunch in the kitchen.

"_My precious_," he whispered to himself.

"What?" Gus asked from the behind the refrigerator door.

"I said thanks for helping," Shawn replied, "It means a lot. I would have never picked out a ring with such great compassion." He grinned when he heard Gus's sigh of annoyance.

"It's _color_," he said for what felt like the thousandth time that day, "Cut, clarity, and _color_."

"I've heard it both ways," Shawn called back. Gus emerged around the corner, rolling his eyes and holding a plate of sandwiches. They perched on Shawn's desk for a while, munching contentedly on PB&J's, the ring resting beside Shawn. He kept glancing towards it to make sure it was there, as if double-checking that he _had_ had either enough guts or alcohol in his system to make the purchase.

"So…when are you going to ask?" Gus said after a moment. Shawn shrugged.

"Dunno," he said, "We're going out to dinner tonight, but that'd be really boring to do it there."

"Jules'd like something romantic…Taking a walk on the beach?"

Shawn shook his head.

"Also way overdone. What about in a hot air balloon? You've got that friend who owns the company…"

"One problem," Gus interrupted, "You'd drop the ring; you _know_ you would."

Shawn's shoulders slumped.

"Good point," he said. They sighed simultaneously, and stared into space.

"What if…what if you just went ahead and asked her?" Gus said after a moment.

"You mean _now_?" Shawn asked.

"Why not? She wouldn't expect it. Isn't that your motto on life anyway? 'The only reason I'm gonna do it is: Why not?'"

"Yeah, but…"

"It's gonna burn a hole in your pocket while your trying to find the "perfect" moment. Just ask her now!"

"So what? Just waltz right into the department, get down on one knee, and declare my undying love for her?"

"…Sweep her off her feet and carry her out of there bridal style." Gus finished, "Sure."

Shawn paused, thinking hard.

"That's actually starting to sound like a plan," he admitted, sounding surprised, "But do all that…in front of _Lassiter_?"

"Oh," Gus said, disappointed, "Well…_I_ could just take care of Lassie. Distract him in the hallway or something.

Shawn started to smile. _Yeah, that'd work_…he thought, before shaking his head.

"I don't want to pressure her right there in front of the whole station," he said, "What if she doesn't want to? What if just wants to wait?"

"No," said Gus earnestly, "Shawn, Juliet would…"

He was cut off by the sound of the office door opening with the tinkling of the familiar and a feminine voice calling for them.

"Shawn, Gus; are you here? Station just got a call about a kidnapping and the chief—oh there you are."

It was, of course, Juliet.

Shawn froze as she walked into the room and smiled at him and Gus. Without meaning to, he glanced down at the ring, hoping it wasn't out where she could see it, realized it was, and then guiltily looked back up.

Juliet, however, had followed his eyes and gasped. The energy in the air suddenly increased tenfold. Jules brought a hand to her mouth and finally looked up from the ring to Shawn's face.

"Shawn," she said quietly, all thoughts of a case completely driven from her mind, "is that a…?" She glanced at the ring again and her eyes grew even wider.

Shawn looked nervously at Gus who gave him an encouraging nod. Slowly, he pushed himself forward off the desk, sliding the ring into his hand as he moved.

"Juliet O'Hara," Shawn began, as he dropped to one knee and held it out to her. He hesitated for a spilt-second, but her shining eyes were all the encouragement he needed.

"Will you marry me Jules?"

…


	3. Fifteen Years Later

_Of Specialty Pancakes; Coke II; and Compassion, Communism, and Comfort_

"Shawn, can I please unblindfold myself yet? I get nervous when I can't see."

"Jules! Here I thought you trusted me."

"You're taking me out to breakfast, Shawn. I gave up long ago on trusting your judgments of food. Besides, I don't like leaving Hattie and Nick alone." Shawn glanced at the woman in the passenger seat. Her head was turned to him and cocked at an angle that he knew if he pulled bandanna off her eyes, she would be giving him that _oh-so_ familiar half-serious glare. Shawn grinned as he turned his eyes back to the road.

"Hattie can take care of her brother for an hour," he said, "She's twelve years old now. But chances are, we'll get home and they'll still be asleep."

"Well you _did_ have to wake me up at six thirty on a Saturday. They usually sleep in so late; we never see them till some time around noon."

Shawn rolled his eyes and elbowed her playfully.

"Relax," he said, "Today's an anniversary…You _do_ remember what today is?"

A smile tugged at the corners of Juliet's mouth.

"Oh no, I'm sorry," she said, "Was today special? I can't seem to remember anything _good_ happening to me…"

"I'm hurt, darling, really," Shawn said dryly. Juliet smirked and elbowed him back. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her spinning her engagement ring around on her finger: a fifteen-year-old habit of boredom.

"Nearly there," he muttered, turning on to the final street. Jules hummed in response.

As the car stopped, Jules reached for her bandanna.

"Now?" she asked anxiously.

"Not yet," Shawn replied. Juliet huffed, making the blonde flyaway hairs around her face stand up straight. Shawn got out and hurried around to her side of the car.

"I never told you the _whole_ story of how I proposed to you, did I?" he asked, opening her door and helping her out. From the way her forehead creased, Shawn could tell she'd rolled her eyes.

"I remember Gus was sitting there, practically holding your hand through the whole ordeal," she replied.

"Ouch. Two for two, Mrs. Spencer."

She smirked.

"You _should_ thank him though. He convinced me to do it." Shawn said seriously.

"_So you mean it's all Gus' fault?_" she asked, her voice mock-angry.

"With that attitude, we can go home and eat Instant Grits with the kids if you like that better."

Juliet wrinkled her nose at him but stopped talking.

Shawn led her in to the little restaurant and up to the bar. The few people there before seven in the morning gave them odd looks at the sight of Juliet being blindfolded. Shawn ignored them.

"Shawn, are there people staring at us?" Jules asked.

"Certainly not. What makes you think so?"

Juliet shook her head to show she knew better but wasn't bothering to challenge it.

Shawn pulled a slip of paper out of his pocket with their order on it and slipped it across the counter to the waiter. He couldn't help but notice the usual things about the man—gold chain necklace, scar over his left eyebrow, name tag saying 'Gary'.

Gary glanced down at the paper with, '_Sshhh, engagement anniversary surprise. We'll have two orders of Red-White-and-Blue Pancakes to go, please_.' written on it. Gary raised an eyebrow at Shawn. Pancakes weren't exactly what he was planning on taking _his_ wife out for any anniversaries, but Shawn smiled innocently at him and Gary went to take the order back to kitchen.

_What is it with the staff here_, he wondered.

"But on second thought," Shawn said after a moment, "It wasn't all Gus helping me out. Bill Cosby was involved a little bit, too."

"I'm sure he was, dear."

"And so was creativity, comfort, and compassion," Shawn continued, ignoring her last comment. Jules' eyebrows raised a little.

"I'm going to let that one go," she said finally, shaking her head.

At that moment, Gary came out of the kitchen with two boxes.

"That was fast," Shawn said to him, putting a twenty on the counter. Gary grinned back at him.

"But it all mostly had to do with these," Shawn said, taking the boxes in one arm and Juliet's hand with his other.

"You could have left me in the car if we're just going back," she said as they exited.

"'Your presence is soothing, Padme.'"

"Don't even try with the Anakin Skywalker impersonation," she said warningly, "You know we _both_ hate the Star Wars prequels."

Shawn laughed as he let her into the car.

After they were both settled, Shawn put a takeout box in her lap.

"Enjoy the wonderful aroma first," he said, handing her a fork. "And now, satisfy the urge to indulge."

"Do I get even a _hint_ about what I'm going to put in my mouth?" Juliet asked, shaking her head again.

"Does 'prepare for awesome' suffice?"

"That's really helpful."

Jules delicately took the first bite, chewed slowly, and then grinned.

"I have faith in your food choices again," she cried, pulling off her blindfold. Shawn grinned triumphantly. She leaned forward and kissed her husband.

"Happy half-birthday of the country, Jules," Shawn said smiling. Juliet rolled her eyes.

"Happy Engagement Anniversary," she corrected.

"I've heard it both ways," Shawn replied, leaning in for another kiss.

A/N: Merry Christmas Eve everybody. Reviews are great presents for long-suffering authors! (_Hint Hint._)

_**Recipe for Red-White-and-Blue pancakes**_: Add red food coloring and vanilla extract to your usual pancake batter and sprinkle blueberries and white chocolate chips over them as they fry. Serve with syrup and pineapples.


End file.
